stuffzfandomcom-20200214-history
Ebirah
1966 Lurking in the oceans around Japan, this giant stalked. Striking during the storms, sailors often last sights were that of a mammoth crimson claw crashing down. However, Ebirah's true purpose would soon be revealed. When a boat, full of a handful of Japanese men, crashed onto an island, they found the hideout of the Red Bamboo, a terrorist organization intent on building an army. With the organization dabbling in radioactivity, it's possible that left over radioactive materials from their reactors might have given birth to the island's giant inhabitants. Both the Giant Condor of the sky, and Ebirah of the sea. Whether this origin is true mattered not, as the creature still fulfilled its purpose. No boat of any kind could ever touch the island's shores without the ruby-hued giant attacking them. The only known repellent that assures the Red Bamboo's ability to travel back and forth, were liquid extracts from fruits that grew on the island. Grinding the fruits, and converting it into a mist that held the crustacean at bay. However, during the survivors' stay, they awake Godzilla. The nuclear leviathan immediately advanced on the nearby Ebirah. The two titans fought, as the gigantic undersea animal was able to hold its own for awhile, until Godzilla turned his heat ray onto it. Its body searing from the blast, the creature retreated. The next day, the creature was awoken from its watery sleep by the advancing Red Bamboo ship. However, tricked by the those they enslaved, the vessel was not carrying the correct repellent but a placebo. Ebirah remained unfazed, and shattered the boat with his gigantic claw. Soon, though, the crustacean was once again in sight of Godzilla, as the two squared off once more. However, Ebirah was met with defeat. Tearing both of his pincers from his forearms, Godzilla stood triumphant as the lobster dove beneath the waves in retreat. 2004 One of the lesser pawns in the Xiliens' plans for domination, Ebirah was unleashed to destroy an oil refinery just outside of Tokyo in the initial onslaught. The Earth Defense Force attempted to stop this colossal crustacean, to no avail. Shortly thereafter, special soldiers were released, armed with advanced lasers. Performing acrobatic stunts, the troops managed to sever both of the monstrosity's claws. As they prepared to destroy the seismic shrimp's head, Ebirah disappeared. The Xiliens, a mysterious alien race from deep space, revealed that they were responsible for Ebirah's disappearance, along with a multitude of other monsters that were attacking major cities across the globe. These extra terrestrials true intents were being masked, however, for it was the Xiliens who had actually released these creatures as a part of their plans for conquest. When the true intentions of these beings came to light, the monsters were unleashed once more. This time, however, there was one creature on Earth who stood in the Xiliens' way: Godzilla! Ebirah and Hedorah, the smog monster, were sent to Tokyo Bay, where they encountered Godzilla. They were forced out of the surf by Godzilla's atomic ray, and when he rose from the sea, the heroic reptile fired another beam at his enemies. As quickly as they had arrived, Ebirah and Hedorah were instantly annihilated... Category:Kaiju